


Mycroft Takes The Cake (Really,He Does)*crack fic*

by SherlyQuinn221Bees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused John, Cake, Crack, M/M, Mycroft likes cake too much, Sherlock is Not Amused, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlyQuinn221Bees/pseuds/SherlyQuinn221Bees
Summary: Basically,Mycroft crashes Sherlock and Johns wedding and steals their cake. Because why not? Pure Crack!





	

"Did you ever invite Mycroft? I know you two had another falling out,but he should be here for this." John said,looking down at his tux and kicking at the grass. Sherlock scoffed and adjusted his bowtie.

"Absolutely not. He wouldn't come anyway. You know how he gets about this sort of thing. Besides...he'd find some way to make himself known. And this is our day,not his." Sherlock said with a frown. John looked up and smiled at him. 

"Of course. Its our day. We're getting married!" John said,bouncing slightly like an overly excited puppy. Sherlock grinned down at him.

"Come here." Sherlock said,opening his arms to his love. John steps into his embrace,breathing in the scent of Sherlock. All minty,hair product and honey smelling. Sherlock rested his hand in Johns hair.

"I love you." John says quietly.

"Sentiment is an emotion found in the loosing side,Doctor Watson." Sherlock said,teasing gently. John pulled away and punched him softly in the arm. 

"Shut up!" John said,as Sherlock started laughing in his peculiar Sherlock way. John grins and leans up to kiss the laughter out of his lovers mouth. 

"Oi,you two! Save it for after the wedding!" A familiar voice rang out. Lestrade. 

"Greg! Molls! Hey! Good to see you!" John said happily. He hugged Greg and Molly,while Sherlock stood there awkwardly. 

"Comere,Sherlock!" Molly said pulling an unwilling Sherlock into a tight hug.

"Right,well..." Sherlock said,quietly. Greg approached as Molly let go. 

"Right,erm...yeah." Lestrade said,reaching out his hand for sherlock to shake. "Good,then." He smiled at Sherlock sheepishly,just as awkward as Sherlock. Sherlock tentatively smiled back. 

"Right. That's everyone,yeah? Okay. Sherlock you ready?" John asked,nudging him.

"I've been ready,John." Sherlock said,smiling and taking Johns offered hand. "Let's do this."

 

"Get the cake!" Lestrade hollered from his seat at the groomsman table. 

"Yeah!" Johns sister said,loudly.

"Okay,we're ready. Bring the cake." John said loudly to the caterer. Someone looked around and screamed,

"THE CAKE!!!" 

There,running away from the scene was none other than the uninvited Mycroft Holmes,cake held in his arms,umbrella waving back and forth on his arm. Sherloick jumped over the table.

"MYCROFT!!! GET BACK HERE WITH OUR CAKE!!!" Sherlock yelled,giving chase. John shook with laughter. He cannot believe Mycroft jacked their cake! He supposed it was payback for Sherlock not inviting him to the wedding...

"GET BACK HERE,FAT ARSE!!" Sherlock screamed at his brother. Mycroft continued running away with the cake.

"THIS CAKE IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU,BROTHER MINE!!" Mycroft screamed back at him. 

John laughed. 

 _This is a day to be remembered._ John thought to himself. He took a sip of his champagne and watched the clouds float lazily across the sky peacefully. 

_Our wedding._

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sorry. I was having a bit if a not good day today,and I needed to write something really ridiculous! So this was the result! Hope you laughed maybe just a little ;) :) ...


End file.
